1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a void and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The development of semiconductor integrated circuit technology progresses continuously and circuit designs in products of the new generation become smaller and more complicated than those of the former generation. The amount and the density of the functional devices in each chip region are increased constantly according to the requirements of innovated products, and the size of each device has to become smaller accordingly. For instance, in a field effect transistor (FET), the distance between gate lines becomes smaller for increasing the integrity of the integrated circuit. However, under the exposure limitations of photolithography processes, it is difficult to form contact structures corresponding to source/drain structures when the spacing between the gate lines becomes extremely small, and interference and electrical influence may be problems between the contact structure and the gate line because the distance between the contact structure and the gate line is extremely small also.